Jukkou Nova Storm
Jukkou Nova Storm (寿光ノヴァストーム Toshimitsu novu~asutōmu) As Kotobuki Nova Storm It is a Dinosaurs and Sport themed series to the franchise and is an Japanese at the fan-made season of Metal Heroes. Plot Konishi is a man in his early thirties, who can be quite easy-going. The story begins in a restaurant. A 30-year old murder case is resurrected. It's a story about a corrupt society. Jukkou Nova Protov investigates with the help of a good friend. Characters 4th Heroes Allies Hanazawa Hajime male Masuyama Michie female Shinobu Kenzo male Villains Elphina Cloven female Servillah Sharpe female Maxine Church female Trivia *Konishi, Miyamoto & Baisho transform into Jukkou Nova Protov, Jukkou Nova Butov & Jukkou Nova Toutov for the first time. Backstory *Konishi - He's pensive, conceited and crafty. This is to be expected from somebody with his ugly past. He was born and grew up in a high class family in a wealthy port, he lived comfortably until he was about 6 years old, but at that point things took a turn for the worst. He killed somebody by accident during an act of terrorism and was abandoned by all. With a new found friend he had to survive in a villainous world. But with his strength and determination, he managed to overcome all odds and find a new home. This has turned him into the man he is today. Having found a significant other, he now works on meeting new, kind people. By doing so, he hopes to forget about the past and finally find purpose to life he has never had. *Miyamoto - He's greedy, frank and skillful. But there's more than meets the eye, not surprising for somebody with his terrible past. He was born and grew up in a middle class family in a developed city, he lived in peace until he was about 5 years old, but at that point life changed drastically. He killed somebody during an earthquake and was now part of a sinister clan. While persued by the authority he had to survive in a bitter world. But with his vigor and cunning, he managed to overcome all odds and overpower anybody who's a hinderance. This has turned him into the man he is today. With a new chance at life, he now works as a sailor. By doing so, he hopes to find answers to the events of the past and finally find happiness he has never had. *Baisho - He's cross, sullen and independent. Which isn't out of the ordinary for someone with his unsettling past. He was born and grew up in a fairly rich family in a normal town, he lived comfortably until he was about 7 years old, but at that point everything changed. He killed somebody by accident during an act of terrorism and was now part of a sinister clan. While obstructed by many he had to survive in a villainous world. But with his diligence and courage, he managed to face all obstacles and start a new life. This has turned him into the man he is today. Settled down and with some peace and quiet, he now works a small job with low pay. By doing so, he hopes to leave the past behind and finally find friends he has never had. *Tominaga - He's impartial, brave and self-reliant. This isn't surprising considering for someone with his unsettling past. He was born and grew up in an ordinary family in a poor city, he lived free of trouble until he was about 11 years old, but at that point life took a turn for the worst. He lost his siblings in a suspicious accident and was abandoned by all. Reunited with a friend he had to survive in a crazy world. But with his wisdom and diligence, he managed to survive everything and conquer all fears and doubts. This has turned him into the man he is today. Powerless to change the past, he now works on making it in a large tournament. By doing so, he hopes to find some form of redemption and finally find tranquility he has never had. Category:Metal Heroes Category:Series